


Getting Away With Murder

by cynatnite



Category: In The Line of Duty: The FBI Murders
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music vid from the TV movie "In the Line of Duty: The FBI Murders". The song is Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away With Murder

[Getting Away With Murder](http://vimeo.com/87473350) from [Cyn](http://vimeo.com/user12126495) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
